User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 12: E3xpections 2015
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '''| Next >> Welcome to the tweleth episode of The Bluriginals Blogs! In five days E3 is coming which means it's speculation time! While it's primarily for Nintendo (as per usual) there'll still be some other companies in the mix like Sony, Microsoft and Square! So let's get this started! General Nintendo Ah Nintendo. Being my favorite gaming company at the moment I've come to know you very well and know some of your general ideals and ideas. As such I think it's fairly safe to say that '''the antics of Mr. Iwata, Trinen and Fils-Aime's wild ride isn't coming to an end any time soon and that we'll get more fun little skits like the Dragon Ball Mii Fighter battle from laster year or the like. Moving from the more tone-centered aspects let's move onto content. With the World Championship returning I have this feeling that it'll pull something similar to The Wizard where the last game will be something big be it something new and huge in Mario Maker or some big new reveal (Metroid/F-Zero take your thirsty pick)/I.P. Speaking of which a new amiibo line/bunch is a possibility but of what I have no idea. It's more likely to be a bunch akin to Splatoon/Woolly World since other huge I.P.s (Pokémon/Zelda seem to not be up to any amiibo business at the moment). Finally, Club Nintendo's successor will probably be shown off but only it's basic Nintendo/home computer integration. No mobile...for now... Mobile master race is coming PClite Corps. Hide. Super Mario With Super Mario Bros.'s 30th anniversary on the way we're sure to see the plumber and his crew be absolutely celebrated and honored here. Like I said before Mario Maker is probably packing a huge surprise that will inevitably be given a trailer (bets on power-ups not being theme exclusive so that New Super Mario Bros. U can still have that glorious Cape Feather). If Mario Maker fills Hyrule Warriors' role as the late summer title there's no doubt it'll be given it's release date (which I think it'll be). Also a potential OTHER Mario spin-off for the holidays...Eh? EH? It could also possibly be a Mario sports game '''but the Wii U has mysteriously not only got NONE of those but the last console sports game I remember was in 2011 with Sports Mix. Very strange! Unfortunately Nintendo has confirmed that there won't be a big main series Mario coming this year but since it's the 30th anniversary I just FEEL he has to be celebrated like he normallly is. '''Mario & Sonic Rio will probably announce Rosalina, show the fact that the six new characters are the only newcomers as well as an approximate release and non-substantial amiibo-support like gear or something. ''The series isn't even special anymore so who FUCKING CARES'' Speaking of amiibo the next wave of Super Mario amiibo is coming with Rosalina, Toad, Donkey, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi and Toadette. Give or take a few. Finally, Mario Kart 8 may get a third DLC pack due to the first two's popularity as well as an investor meeting memo released before pack 2 came. If not, more amiibo suits. Mariro is definitely gonna be a strong force this year and after last year's subversion with a lack of Mario it'll be nice to see the plumber back in style. OH AND CHEATING TIME BECAUSE I WAS L8 AF ON THIS EPISODE: NEW DIDDY GAME :)))))))))))) (please be real) Kirby Kirby of the Stars has been going pretty hard since his strong redebut into the public eye with Return to Dream Land so I'm thinking we may get a new game which is most likely main series. Of these three ideas I'm thinking''' Return to Dream Land U (four player huge Kirby fun on the Wii U, possibly five ;) ), '''a Crystal Shards remake parallel to Nightmare in Dream Land/Super Star Ultra or and here's my wild card: Kirby Mass Attack 2. HAL LOVES keeping Kirby's aspects relevant (something I love about them which is very evident with the cancelled Tilt N' Tumble 2 as well Rainbow Curse. I feel like it's a bit of a long shot at the momment but eh. It looks nice on the wild card of my bingo board. Old/New I.P.s Rising F-Zero has been out of commission for ages now and the requests of it have been noted with it's appearances in Nintendo Land, Mario Kart 8 as well as Miyamoto acknowledging it and saying they probably would if they had a suitable controller (most likely referring to GameCube's glorious pressure sensitive L and R buttons so I think F-Zero will get another passing mention at the least be it a cameo or guest starring. Glorious. As I showcased in my theory for Smash''' I believe Star Fox U will be coming as a late summer (Hyrule Warriors) title or a fall/winter big blow out (Smash, Skyward Sword, Return to Dream Land) title.' In addition because of the popularity of Star Fox 6'4 I heavily believe this will be a reboot taking the series back to a rather Star Fox 64 centric style. So say goodbye to your garbage blue space waifu slags. In Honor of Krystal Nolastname 2002-2015 ''Still too Young For You, Creeper '' I mean, it'll have new stuff but inspiration will be primarily taken from 64. Imagine it like the upcoming Ratchet and Clank movie game. Like a reinterpretation or alternative universe. Similar yet different. Next Level Games is obviously up to something and it's coming very this E3. They've been out of action for a while and this E3 is sizing up to be a Nintendo partner explosion. I think Next Level is either making the heavily awaited next Metroid (probably for 3DS) or an original I.P. similar to how Platinum does. Regardless if they make it or not I think a new I.P. truly is in order.' Splatoon (and sadly not Codename S.T.E.A.M.) have proven to be a success and since the Wii U is essentially GameCube Jr. in terms of sales/relation to PS2/PS4 and Xbox/One (or is it rather a SSJG GameCube since it's a super powerful Wii which is just a SSJ3 GameCube with motion capability) Nintendo is probably all up for new I.P.s (see Animal Crossing/Pikmin). The New 3DS probably needs a bit more incentive for other people so another '''new exclusive (I'm feeling Twilight Princess for some reason)' is probably gonna be announced and showcased. CHEATING TIME: So Hideki Kamiya one of the lead directors/creators of Bayonetta/WO made a tweet and... WHAT'S GOOD NIGGA?!?! WONDERFUL 102 CONFIRMED IT AIN'T DEAD I SAID WHAT'S REALLY GOOD?! Sony And now. For something completely different. I was predicting''' a movie trailer for Ratchet''' but this works to! While delayed to next year I think it'll be a blast since Insomniac never fails to deliver the Ratchet action! If only there was some sort of pun to go along with the game's subtitle. Sigh... Do you think this'll be a reboot? There's nothing heavily differentiating the movie canon from the game canon and I heard the PS3 games (particularly Crack in Time, All 4 One and Full Frontal Assault) all did well to conclude the story. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see. He's back. IT'S THE BADDEST MAN ON THE PLAYSTAION, THE NAME IS DRAKE; THE LADIES LOVE TO CALL ME NATHAN Being the first Naughty Dog franchise to get it's fourth installment from ND themselves Uncharted has proven to stand a bit stronger than Jak and Crash did. With Drake being a bit older than in Uncharted 3 I feel as though it'll have an effect on gameplay similar to how it did in MGS4 (I think don't quote me on it). Also it'll probably get a trailer. Sly will have something new announced be it a new trailer for a movie or a new game. Just a gut feeling. OK, let's get back in our comfort zone. Virtual Console Super Mario 64, Paper Mario and Donkey 64 aren't the only N64 games that'll be EXPANDING the Virtual Console library. Actually intentional and pre-meditated Among the new games coming to the Virtual Console I can Ocarina of Time, some of the Mario sports (tennis in particular), Kirby 64, Mario Kart 64 and F-Zero X. F'''-Zero could also be celebrated with GP Legend further advancing the GBA library.' However since I mentioned Mother 3 you know EXACTLY where I'm going with this. Yes after the tease and the arrival of Lucas', Mother 3 on the Virutal Console''' seems FAR too likely and like a smart move. Even more support is that fact that it IS an RPG and thus would take a while to translate (see FEif). If you're drowned in wishful thinking you may believe there'll be a collection of the Mother Trilogy to celebrate EarthBound's 20th anniversary but I doubt it. Might as well throw the hat in the ring and see what happens. Oh and you may get a discount if you buy Lucas in Smash before a certain day. Even more wishful thinking is the long awaited debut of GameCube on Virtual Console. '''While some games may be weighed down without the mention of the aforementioned But Kirby and the Amazing Mirror was ported without it's primary gameplay addition so fuck it. Seriously no multiplayer is killing me... Super Smash Bros. Ha, ha! CHEATING TIME! Good thing I "delayed" this to oblivion because now we know a special presentation straight from Mr. Sakurai's wild ride is coming on Lucasunday! What could it be? Well let's refresh our memory from last episode and post our still-in-play theory. Well it could be none. It could simply be '''Tournament Mode finally debuting after 2582.2 minutes or''' some of the alleged 10 stages I.E. Dream Land N64. All though it could be similar to last year in that: '''2014: Digital Event Beginning: Mii Fighters Digital Event Ending: Palutena Post Digital Event: Pac-Man 2015 (order doesn't matter for Roy and Wolf): Championship: Roy Digital Event Beginningg: Wolf Digital Event Ending: Ryu Now I'm pretty sure that Ryu WILL be coming this E3 since (E)3rd party characters like Snake, Pac and Mega seem to be the Smash team's bread and butter for E3. Whether Roy is announced now and held for the concert or announced and released at the concert is up to debate but Wolf's announcemnt (despite not being in the files) seems to be a likely occurance since you know. He's the second most popular cut veteran behind Lucas as well as Star Fox U. He's the perfect fit for the hype machine, E3 and our hearts. XOXO Project Treasure, Guard & Giant Robot Mr. Miyamoto's two games from last year Giant Robot and Guard have probably been completed in some way be it integration into another game or becoming their own stand-alone titles. Speaking of projects,' Project Treasure probably has a trailer and it's big explanation to be finally revealed.' The Legend of Zelda Real simple, we still won't get ANYTHING related to Zelda U 'but instead '''a new Zelda game to stall/be in the place for Zelda U--' DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO CHEAT HA GOTTEEM Animal Crossing '''More on Happy Home Designer and it's cards while also finally revealing the long sought f'or 3DS amiibo peripheral and it's release.' Animal Crossing U as the finale is also likely due to teasing prior to E3, it being a while since New Leaf and it seems like a big fit. It'll have it's big Mayor-tier innovation also shown off. Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon releases in September for Japan so some''' plot details and specialities to this installment''' are sure to be shown. 'Pokkén Tournament will get a few new characters to show the starting roster in the Arcade version '''and this will be exclusive to the Japanese Digital Event. And finally to end off: '''Detective Pikachu. ' 'He returns for a vengeance. ' Fire Emblem Fire Emblem if gets one final BURST of information in Japan as well as a pushed forward American/Europe release. Please? While on releases SMTXFE will probably be given a release window of 2016 despite it being MIA for 20000 years. Xeno And finally to conclude, if Animal Crossing U isn't the big blow out title (which I think they'd want a new one for both America/Japan) Xenocross (or Xenoblade Chronicles X if you SUCK) will get a release date and a dubbed trailer to finally allow everyone to fully experience the next installment. And with that we conclude my E3xpectations! If I missed anything just tell me in the comments! Hope that most of these come true (particularly Smash, GCN VC, Mother 3 and Wonderful 102) and I'll see you in-- CHRIST 2 DAYS I BARELY MADE IT I NEED TO STOP THE SLACK PACK also dissidia 3 and kh3 news :)))))))))))))))))))))) Category:Blog posts